Mythical Sisters
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Bella, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Meg, and Mulan are all sisters traveling through time trying to find their soul mates. Oh yeah, did I meantion that they are all different mythical creatures?
1. Chapter 1

**Mythical Sisters CH. 1- Background**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

My name is Bella. I don't have a last name. None of my sisters have a last name either. Also none of my sisters are the same species as me. My family is very special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My family consists of my sisters and me. My sister's names are Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Megara though she likes being called Meg.

One thing about our family is that none of us are human.

Everyone is a different mythical creature. Belle is a vampire, Ariel is a mermaid, jasmine is a shape-shifter, and Meg is a witch.

As for me, well I'm a whole different story. I'm a vampire, a mermaid, I can do magic, and I can control the elements. I have no idea why I have all of those powers. I have had them since I was created.

Also we don't have a mother or a father; we just appeared on earth one day.

According to my sisters, I have the power of love. Every time I am

Visiting one of my sisters and we are talking about soul mates, someone around us find their soul mate.

Ok, so currently we all are out looking for our soul mates.

Ariel is out living under the sea with King Triton. For some reason, Ariel lost her memory when she started to live with King Triton and his family. According to King Triton, she will probably get her memory back when she finds her soul mate.

Belle is living in France where there is legend of a beast living in a castle in the forest. Belle doesn't believe that at all. It doesn't matter anyway. If the 'beast' finds her while she is hunting, she could easily kill the beast.

Jasmine is living in Agrabah. She is the sultan's daughter. She loves living there except the fact that her father keeps trying to find her a wife. So far, she has said no to all of them.

Mulan is currently the daughter of a farmer in China. Her father was in the army before the Huns attacked. He is the only one still alive from his troop. He legs got injured after he returned home.

Lastly is Meg. Meg is in bad condition right now. She is currently living in Greece. She is a slave to the god of the Underworld, a.k.a. Hades.

Meg was in love with a human. She believed that he was her soul mate. One day, he was killed by a wild animal. Meg was so depressed that she wasn't thinking straight. She decided that she was going to make a deal with Hades. She was going to beg for her 'lover' to live.

Once we found out of her plan, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, and I ran as fast as we could to Greece. We were too late. By the time that we got to the Underworld, Hades and Meg were just about to agree on their deal.

It would to make more sense if I just explain the full story, or at least when I found out what Meg wanted to do.

**Please R&R**

**~NessieVolturi **


	2. UPDATES ON ALL STORIES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT!**

In honor of the season finale of Glee being the best thing I've ever watched on TV, I decided to update all of my stories. By Saturday, all of my stories that have to do with glee will have at least 1 chapter added. For the new glee story that isn't online yet, that story will have at least 2 chapters.

**For all of my stories I am deleting all of the author notes!**

**So my glee stories…..**

Rachel Volturi will have at least 2 chapters up.

My Glee/Avatar will have at least 2 chapters up.

Glee Vampires will have a total of at least 4 chapters.

MNISBBUCCMRAIAAV will have at least 3 chapters total.

**For my other stories…**

Bella and James Snape will have at least 3 chapters.

Mythical sisters will have at least 3 chapters total.

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will have at least 6 chapters.

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars will have at least 5 chapters. I'm going to get rid of all of the author notes.

TWILIGHT THROUGH MY EYES- If I still want to work on this story, then it will have at least 2 chapters.

Volturi Heirs- if I can remember where I was going to go with this story then there will be at least 3 chapters.

VampFamily- will have at least 2 chapters.

_For the stories that don't have to do with glee, those chapters will be up by the 17th, where everything else will be up by the 12th._


	3. background pt 2

**MYTHICAL SISTERS CH. 2**

**MEG'S STORY**

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

I was currently living with Pocahontas and her father's, Chief Powhatan, tribe. I was about to go out to the river, since I was done with my daily picking. Being a vampire had its advantages. I was able to pick my share five times faster then the rest of the women in the tribe. When the chief saw that I was done quicker, he made me bring three times as much food back. I was still the first done. So he made it five times as much. I didn't complain and I still am the first one to finish.

So I was in the water in my mermaid form, when Pocahontas appeared. She came up from behind, so she saw my tail before I could turn back into a human. I turned back into a human and swam up to shoe. Once I got there, Pocahontas was looking at me with curiosity.

"Bella, what are you?"

"I am a mermaid."

"How is that possible?" She asked with great confusion on her face.

"My sisters and I believe that we were created by some group of mythical creatures."

"Who are your sisters?"

"My sisters' names are Ariel, Belle, Mulan, Jasmine, and Megara or Meg as she likes to be called."

"Are you all mermaids?"

"No. None of us are exactly the same creature."

"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well Ariel is a—" I began but got interrupted by a vision. The vision was of Meg.

It looked like she was in the underworld. Meg and Hades were making some deal.

"Ok, let me get this straight. I bring your little "lover boy" back from the dead. You will become my slave when he dies or if he betrays you. That's the deal?"

Meg looked over to five hooded figures. All of the figures were shaking their head no.

She then turned back to Hades,

"Yes." She replied grabbing his hand. When their hands met, there was a blinding flash of white light.

I was then pulled into another vision. It was a vision of Meg and some guy kissing. The guy pulled away from the kiss.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life. I will always love you."

I was then sucked into a third vision. Meg was walking around a garden. She noticed a couple across the fountain making out. When they pulled away from each other, she could see their faces. She gasped when she saw the face of the guy. It was her "lover". Hades was standing behind her. When he started talking, she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You know our deal Meg."

"I remember the deal Hades. But can we have some fun with the _lovely _couple before we go?" She said _lovely_ like it was poison on her lips.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Well-"And as quickly as the visions came, they ended.

Pocahontas was looked at me concerned.

"Bella are you ok?"

"No Pocahontas, I'm not. My sister is about to make the worst mistake of her life."

_**Cliffy:**_

_**Remember R&R**_


	4. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
